The Monster and The Maid
by blackcat711
Summary: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing has always been the pillar of strength for the Hellsing Organization, but no one has ever taken notice of the one who lived graciously and eternally in her shadow. This is the story of Miss Katerina Valescue and her role in The Hellsing Organization. Alucard/OC, Integra/OC Friendship


Hello readers! For those of you who are new to my stories, Welcome! And for those of you who have stuck with me this whole time, THANK YOU FOR NOT ABANDONING ME I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This is something I've had sitting on computer for ages and I've only just rediscovered it. I have finals coming up so don't expect an update for a few weeks but I wanted to get this up before hand.

Reviews are my ambrosia of life!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: It Began With Blood**

**We never saw it coming.**

**No, perhaps we just didn't wish to see it. After all, he was her Uncle. Her beloved Father's brother. **

Two figures crawled through endless metal vents. Complete opposites yet alike in as many ways. One tanned from training under the sun, tall and broad shouldered like the Amazons of legend. The other pale from serving her masters in the dark halls of the manor, thin and curved like a nymph

The Sun and The Moon.

The Master and The Servant.

They kept crawling as vile words echoed in their ears.

"_Oh my poor little lost Integra. I wish I could help you understand."_

**How could he do this without so much as a hint of hesitation? **

**Did blood mean nothing? **

**Did **_**family**_** mean nothing?**

Panting, the lady and the maid crawled desperately through the air ducts before dropping into the dank corridors of the basement. All the while heading deeper and deeper into the depths of Hellsing Manor.

_ "Twenty years, twenty years of waiting for my brother, your father, to die and mere hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as head of the family. This insult against me I cannot accept. I will not accept. What an unforgivable act of betrayal. Hellsing is MINE!"_

Desperation kept the girls going and upon reaching the last cell in the deepest dungeon of Hellsing the elder brunette grasped the handles of the heavy cell doors and hauled them open, a cold breeze greeted them. The younger blond moved around her maid, peering into the dark and mist. They both gasped in shock the elder pushing her master behind her as they came upon a corpse, restrained by an impossible amount of belts and buckles.

A young Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing cautiously moved forward, "How can this..._corpse_ be our salvation?" she murmured in disbelief. Miss Katerina Valescue, long time servant of the Hellsing family and loyal maid of Integra Hellsing, shook her head in confusion before patting Integra's shoulder lightly and squaring her shoulders in a show of bravado. Integra gave a watery smile and stood up straighter, "You're right, we shouldn't panic. We're British for Gods sakes, we press on." Then they heard the click of a loading weapon. The girls spun around their faces frozen in terror only to look down the barrel of Richard Hellsing's gun.

"There you are, mein fraulein." Integra shrieked as the bullet pierced her shoulder, Katerina's cry echoing hers. Blood splattered across the floor as Katerina threw herself over her master using her body as a shield, Integra gasping with pain beneath her. Richard advanced, gun raised and smoking. Integra pushed herself up on her elbows eyes pleading.

"Uncle..."

Richard smirked, "Something on your mind, my little fraulein?"

Katerina turned and glared at the man as Integra continued, "Are you really so desperate to claim the family title that you'd actually be willing to..."

"What an astute observation Integra." He chuckled as Katerina pulled Integra into her chest protectively. Richard stopped right in front of them and Integra gasped as he aimed the gun between Katerina's eyes. She glared at the traitor but Richard only grinned evilly, "What a good servant, so willing to die for your master. How disgustingly noble." His grip tightened over the trigger and both Integra and Katarina flinched away as-

Katerina glanced up as Richard gasped at something over her shoulder. A slithering sound met her ears and the shadows themselves seemed to whisper in greeting to their prince. Eyes wide she slowly turned to peek over her shoulder. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Licking Integra's blood off the floor with a serpentine tongue, was the corpse. Katerina was paralyzed but Integra, as always the bravest of the two, pushed away one of her maids arms to get a better look. As the "corpse" rose up in one fluid motion snarling like a rabid beast, Richard jerked the gun towards Integra. Katerina gave a cry and latched herself around Richards waist trying to knock him off balance but he slammed the gun into her temple.

As she fell, her mind a blur, she wondered vaguely why people were screaming.


End file.
